marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Venom
200px|left|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-616)' Venom' (o el simbionte Venom, traducido en varias ocasiones en Mexico como''' Symbiotim') es un personaje de vida extraterrestre del universo Marvel. Es uno de los más despiadados y peligrosos de todo el universo Marvel así como uno de los principales y mayores enemigos de Spiderman, y ha sido tal su relevancia e impacto entre los lectores que a pesar de ser lo que se conoce popularmente como un supervillano, ha protagonizado varias colecciones de cómics con su nombre en la cabecera. Es un simbionte, que ha utilizado a Eddie Brock, Mac Gargan y actualmente Flash Tompson para tomarlo de su cuerpo. Su apariencia es muy similar a la de Spider-Man, enfundado en un traje negro azulado con el dibujo de una araña blanca en el tronco. Las principales diferencias con él radican en el aspecto más musculoso de Venom, su naturaleza más agresiva y violenta, y su boca: dotada de mandíbulas prominentes, a menudo babeante y poblada de afilados dientes de entre los que suele sobresalir una larga lengua. Se le considera la parte retorcida del Hombre Araña. En un principio se presentó al simbionte como una criatura solitaria y con ansias por una persona a la que adherirse y de esta manera sobrevivir, lo que ha cambiado recientemente, presentándose como un ser con voluntad propia, opresivo y con la característica de conversar por sí mismo. En realidad no posee un nombre definido o propio, Venom solo es un seudónimo con el que se le conoce en la Tierra tras su llegada. Venom ha sido adaptado a medios como el cómic, series animadas de TV, los videojuegos y tambien el cine (pero su forma más popular es en la tv). Su origen e historia se ha modificado según las circunstancias y los gustos de distintos tipos de público, pero siempre permanece inalterable el hecho de que es realmente un simbionte. '''Poderes y Habilidades:' * Sus habilidades son adherirse a cualquier cuerpo y darle a su poseedor fuerza hasta poder levantar 15 toneladas y agilidad sobrehumana, son parecidas a las de Spider-Man (adherirse a muchas superficies, lanzar una especia de telaraña, solo que compuesta de simbionte, etc.) * Su debilidad es que el sonido lo aturde mucho y una bomba o granada lo mataría. Como se ha demostrado en la película Spiderman 3. Versiones Alternativas Venom (Tierra-1610).jpg|Venom (Eddie Brock Jr.)|link=Venom (Tierra-1610) Brock Edward Venom (Tierra-2149).jpg|Zombiverso|link=Venom (Tierra-2149) Venom (Tierra-91110).jpg|Venom (Tierra-91110)|link=Venom (Tierra-91110) Edward_Brock_(Tierra-20051).jpg|Marvel Adventures|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-20051) Edward_Brock_(Tierra-901220).jpg|Spider-Man no se casó con Mary Jane|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-901220) Edward_Brock_(Tierra-92100).jpg|Spider-Man conservó sus seis brazos|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-92100). Edward_Brock_(Tierra-99062).jpg|Mini Marvels|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-99062) Películas Venom_-_Spiderman_3.png|Spider-Man 3 Tierra-96283|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-96283) Venom_(Tierra-120703).png|The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro Tierra-120703|link=Venom (Tierra-120703) Venom_-_Earth_TRN688.jpg|Venom Tierra-TRN688|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-TRN688) Televisión VenomRematch.jpg|Spider-Man TAS Tierra-194111|link=Venom (Tierra-194111) Edward_Brock_(Earth-751263).jpg|Spider-Man Unlimited Tierra-751263|link=Venom (Tierra-751263) Images sd.jpg|Spectacular Spider-Man Tierra-26496|link=Venom (Tierra-26496) venom.JPG|Ultimate Spider Man Tierra-12041|link=Venom (Tierra-TRN123) Venom_-_Earth_TRN633.png|Marvel's Spiderman Tierra-TRN633|link=Edward Brock (Tierra-TRN633) Videojuegos Ultimate_spider_man.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man|link=Ultimate Spider-Man (Juego) Web of shadows boxart.jpg|Spider-Man: Web of Shadows|link=Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Spider-Man 3 game.png|Spider-Man 3|link=Spider-Man 3 the Movie Game Maximum-Carnage.jpg|Maximum Carnage|link=Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage 200px-Spider-Man and Venom - Separation Anxiety Coverart.png|Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety|link=Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety Images marvel vs capcom.jpeg|Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes|link=Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Marvel vs capcom 2 by none4romir.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes|link=Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes -Spider man friend or foe.jpg|Spider-Man: Friend or Foe|link=Spider-Man: Friend or Foe Spider-man-edge-of-time.jpg|Spiderman:Edge of Time spiderman videojuego.JPG|Spider-Man (videojuego de 2000)|link=Spider-Man (videojuego de 2000) Spider Man the Animated Series Venom.jpg|Spiderman The Animated Series Marvel Nemesis Rise of The Imperfects Venom.jpg|Marvel Nemesis Rise of The Imperfects Otros Brock Edward es Venom (Tierra-808122).jpg|Venom (Tierra-808122)|link=Brock Edward (Tierra-808122) Venom 2099.gif|Kron Stone|link=Kron Stone (Tierra-928) Hulk poseido por el Simbionte Arrojando Telaraña (Tierra1089).PNG|¿Y Si... el simbionte hubiera poseído a Spider-Man?|link=Hulk (Tierra-1089) Venompool.jpg|Venompool|link=Venompool (Tierra-615.9) Categoría:Desambiguación Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Symbiote Categoría:Enemigos de Spider-Man Categoría:Extraterrestres Categoría:Venom Categoría:Spider Man